Dreaming
by atemfan1
Summary: KeiichixShoko She did have that slight attraction to the cellist. But when he asks her out on a date, she accepts and for some reason... almost regrets it. It's nearly impossible to decipher his sentences after his naps, or at least this one.


Fuyumi Shoko gripped and fisted her burgundy napkin in embarrassment. She looked to the other side of the beautifully decorated table, where her date was. Shimizu Keiichi. She thought it was amazing that she was on a date—a _date_!—with the Sleeping Beauty of the school. He had adorably tousled sunshine curly hair, and ocean blue-green eyes. And the way he played the cello, oh the cello! He was the epitome of all cellists. The way the sweet sound reverberated around her, she often pictured that they were the only two in their own little world.

They way he slept was peaceful, and inviting that you would want to take a nap next to him. But not now. For Shimizu's cheek was pressed against the cold china plate, his posture leaning to the table, his—when awake—dazed eyes closed. Shimizu Keiichi was _asleep_.

Fuyumi looked down at her lap, flushed. She must be such a horrible date! People around her were staring at them. How boring she must be, the proof was right on the china plate. She should've known she'd be a bad partner, and declined the offer when she had the chance.

But no, she was Fuyumi Shoko, and she wouldn't want to disappoint her fellow classmate. What did she do wrong? Was she too quiet? Was it her inability to string on a conversation? Did Shimizu just rather slumber than look at her? Did he think he had regrets asking for this day together?

She looked at the sleeping figure forlornly and sighed.

The Manager of the restaurant strided over to the students' table, looking somewhat troubled, just like Fuyumi. She had looked away from the sleeping boy enough to notice the manager's expression. "I deeply apologize, but your orders will take a bit longer to make than expected." he said, choking out the words regretfully.

"Oh, it's okay." Fuyumi said quietly, she wasn't that hungry anyway.

He lightened up a bit, staring at Shimizu. "Your date seems tired of waiting for the food more than I do."

Fuyumi thought about it, it was a long time since they ordered. Maybe he was just tired of waiting? She wished. "Heh, y-yeah. He does that a lot."

The Manager did a double take at the two teens. They looked so familiar; did he see them from somewhere? Ah, yes! They were the cellist and clarinet player who preformed in the ensemble not too long ago. "Excuse me, you play the clarinet, right?" He asked Fuyumi, he spotted the instrument case by her feet—they must've come right after school. Fuyumi nodded tightly.

"Excuse me for asking, but do you mind playing something for everyone?" The Manager asked with a tinge of hope. "You're not the only one waiting—half the guests are! I don't want anyone to leave just now, this place just opened up and—" The Manager stopped, and breathed. Maybe he thought he was just way too in over his head. He was asking a child for help.

"I'm not that g-good… but I'll help you." Fuyumi mumbled, a small smile tracing on her lips. She reached for the handle of her case, and walked gracefully to the small stage set up in the front.

"Thank you so much." The Manager clasped her free hand in his two large ones. "I'm indebted to you."

Fuyumi shook her head, turning pink. "Oh n-no, it's alright. I'm happy to do it." The Manager released her one hand, and the school girl crouched down to the floor. She took out once of her closest friends—her clarinet. She gave the instrument a small smile.

She decided to play the Polish folk song, _Clarinet Polka_—she knew it by heart from the concours and hope it would rise up everyone's spirits, and divert their attention away from their empty stomachs. People looked at her, and smiled at the entertainment. It was working! Fuyumi played with a bit more enthusiasm this time, attempting to agree to the fact that she wasn't that bad of a clarinet player.

As the song came to a close, waiters came bustling out with carts and trays. They were full of the finally awaited food, ranging from delectable deserts to hot main courses. Fuyumi closed the song, and was met with applause.

She looked down, unable to handle all the attention. Her hazel eyes widened, as she was met with the eyes of—an awake—Shimizu, who was standing by the bottom of the stage. His hand was held in front of her, beckoning to let him escort her to their table. She blinked in snafu, and backed up. What was this? His angelic smile was intoxicating, and he seemed very patient with her. "Uhm." She slowly released one of her hands from her clarinet, and noticed Shimizu held her instrument case in his other hand—such a gentleman! She felt a warm hand touch hers; she swallowed a gasp, but couldn't hide the colour on her cheeks. Fuyumi allowed him to lead them to their table, where their food was waiting.

"U-uh." Fuyumi tried to speak, tumbling over her words. She didn't touch her food, whilst Shimizu was quietly chewing on his onigiri. He stopped when he heard her faint voice, and waited on what she was going to say—which made Fuyumi even more nervous. "Y-you're finally awake, S-Shimizu-kun!" she finally managed to say.

The boy smiled, putting down his food. Was it her, or was he smiling more often than normal? "Yes…" he murmured, his foggy voice lightly penetrating her ears. "Someone… woke me up."

Was it her? Did Fuyumi wake him up, oh how terrible! "O-oh."

"Mhmn." Shimizu glazed eyes were focused on her. "And I… had a _wonderful_… I was… _dreaming_."

"Ah…" the girl honestly didn't know what to say back, so she just settled on a bit of sound to acknowledge him.

"My sentiments exactly." Though apparently, it was the right thing to say.

"Were you p-playing?" Fuyumi suggested shyly, taking a delicate sip of her tea. Everybody knew if Shimizu wasn't sleeping, he was playing his cello, or reading. Maybe he was dreaming about him and his musical companion.

Though Shimizu shook his head, unfazed. "No… not really. I was back at the concours, It wasn't my turn at the time… though… the most _amazing girl_ was playing."

Fuyumi's completion visibly turned down, though the class 1-A student didn't look like he noticed. It was no way, no way! Was she talking about another girl… on their date? This day was getting _better_ and _better_. He should've asked Kaho-sempai out instead if he was acting so horribly oblivious!

"The song... it was a bit on the playful side…" he continued, his words slowly verifying themselves. "It was… cute."

Wait, didn't Kaho-sempai play _Ave Maria_? Fuyumi didn't think that song was one bit, playful. She stared more intently at Shimizu, was he that out of touch with the world?

"And she made her way to crack her shell open… like a tiny bird going, 'I'm ready! I'm ready!' I'm so happy for her..."

"Eh?" she asked, puzzled. His words were getting stranger by the second.

"But I was also sort of… glad that I woke up…" Shimizu still went on; did he still know that he wasn't alone, more importantly on a date?

The first year girl followed his eyes when it finally stopped, and it finally landed on the small stage. He sighed softly, probably going back to the memories of his dream, his apparently _oh-so wonderful_ dream. Fuyumi gazed at the stage along with him, confused. What was he seeing? She stared at the mahogany stage a few more seconds, and something in her brain clicked. She snapped her head towards Shimizu, fighting to not stutter on her words, or maybe faint. The stage, she just so conveniently played on mere minutes ago. Shimizu Keiichi, was he was dreaming… about her?

_Is today Pick-on-Fuyumi-Day and I didn't set the date? Is this real; is it a joke, or better yet a dream? Because now everything all of a sudden sounds like… _heaven_. _

"I woke up and—" the blonde boy's quiet voice ceased, meeting Fuyumi's gaze. His smile widened, causing his date to squeak involuntarily, "And I got to relive the reason why… I wanted to have lunch with Fuyumi Shoko."

* * *

**I feel like Shoko's lonley with all those other guys chasing after Kahoko. Yet I think Shimizu can relate to how quiet girls deserve as much attention, and a possible crush? I wish. Only in my fanfiction dreams.**

**~Camille**


End file.
